rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Woods AU
Into the Woods AU 'is an alternate universe usually within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons universe. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are all characters within the narrative of ''Into the Woods, the characters in the universe represent the roles of each character within the story. This AU is considered an off-shoot of Fairy Tale AU. About the AU Spawned from fan-videos, Into the Woods AU is based off of Into the Woods, the popular musical play, but since the movie deal, it has had an instant rise to fame. Due to the fairy tales it revolves around, people have connected them to characters of the Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks worlds. They usually face the same challenges as the characters in the story, but because these characters aren't completely alike from the characters in this storyline, it adds a magical element along with their differing personalities. Because the original play involves the plots of multiple fairy tales, this AU is closely related to other Fairy Tale AU-based plots, like Red Riding Hood, Rapunzel, and Cinderella. Featured Characters The Big Four Usually, they represent characters more based on personality rather than age, but each version is different. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III He's usually cast as '''Jack from Jack in the Bean Stalk or The Baker. This could be because of his innocence in How to Train Your Dragon ''and that he lives with a single parent during this film as well or his tendency to help others, like he did with Toothless, and his slight insecurity. Like Jack, they both are faced with some more adult challenges and have to face the consequences of their actions. In both ''How to Train Your Dragon movies Hiccup has to deal with problems arising from having a Dragon and learn from them in the process. When Hiccup is cast as The Baker, people tend to focus on him more during How to Train Your Dragon 2 because of his older age and experience. In the second edition of How to Train Your Dragon his protective side shines brighter providing similarities between him and The Baker. In Into the Woods, the Baker shields his wife from the treacherous journey ahead, but ends up going with him anyway, much like Astrid. He can also be cast as Little Red Riding Hood because of the Hijack pairing and of Red Riding Hood AU. Along with Rapunzel AU, he can also be cast as The Other Prince, because of the Hiccstrid pairing and as Rapunzel 'because of the Hijack pairing. Jack Frost Since Chris Pine, the voice actor who originally voiced Jack in [[Rise of the Guardians (2012)|''Rise of the Guardians]], plays the role of '''Cinderella's Prince in the film adaptation, fans like to place him in that very role. Others like to cast him as Jack from the Jack and the Beanstalk because of his name and some like to cast him as The Baker. Cinderella's prince is seen as vain, self-dramatizing, and endlessly confident, all the things Jack doesn't always seem to fit him himself even if he may put up a kind of front. Deep down, Jack just wants to be believed in, but Cinderella's Prince is seen as a more spoiled person who believes he can have whoever he wants, which is why Jack's role in this AU is debated. On the other hand, Jack from Into the Woods is in the process of growing up and becoming who he will be in adult hood. He can be eager to please and impulsive, still very young. This is very similar to Jack Frost who is all about fooling around usually with children. Much like Jack in Into the Woods, Jack Frost has a lack of knowledge in the beginning of the movie about why he was the way he was and why he was chosen to be a Guardian. Jack in Into the Woods is faced with a lack of knowledge due to his young age and must face the consequences of killing the Giant at the top of the beanstalk. However, Jack's selflessness and protective nature for the children and Jamie Bennett in Rise of the Guardians makes his a perfect candidate for The Baker who is often portrayed as selfless and protective of his wife during the film. He can also play the role of The Wolf based on Red Riding Hood AU. Along with Rapunzel AU, he can also be cast as the The Other Prince, because of the Hijack pairing. Merida DunBroch She is usually cast as Little Red Riding Hood if any role. This is probably because of the hood she is seen wearing or that she is often seen outside the castle for most of Brave. She is also seen as Cinderella '''in Cinderella AU. Very rarely though she could be casted as the '''Witch, because of minor similarities like their hair. Her bow is also like the taliman staff that the witch owns. Red Riding Hood has always been seen as a metaphor for the loss of innocence, which is hinted at in Brave. In the fairytale, Red Riding Hood is forced to catch a glimpse of the dangers in life when she meets the Wolf on the way to Grandma's House. Much like Merida, who is free spirited, realizes these same dangers when she turns her mother into a bear and has to find a way to change her back. By being expose to these dangers in life, it prepares her to be able to face more treacherous challenges in this AU. She also be cast because of Jarida pairing and Red Riding Hood AU. Her and Cinderella share a sense of independence as well as wanting to see more of the outside world, although, much like when Merida turns her mother into a bear, she faces conflict after she experiences her desires. Rapunzel Corona She is always cast for the role of Rapunzel most likely for her name, but both characters do share similar traits. Also because of Rapunzel AU. Much like in Tangled, Rapunzel in Into the Woods has been held captive in a tower for most of her life and wishes to see the outside world. Her mother, the Witch, much like Mother Gothel, tells her she only wants what's best for her and keeping her in this tower will do just that. One major difference between the two is their sanity. Rapunzel in Into the Woods ''struggles to maintain hers after leaving her tower because of her upbringing and being too innocent for her own good, while Rapunzel from Tangled seems to have that same innocence, but it doesn't seem to hinder her in her adventure. This could prove to be helpful for her character in having a happier ending. Extra Characters Queen Elsa Most choose to cast her as '''Cinderella' most likely because her outfit includes a form of glass slippers, but it could be based on her personality. Another reason could be after the Prince's Ball, Cinderella ran away when the clock struck midnight in order to avoid conflict, while Elsa ran away from Arendelle to avoid conflict as well. Much like Cinderella, Elsa is trying to find her place in the world in terms of her powers and grows some independence from eventually finding her place. Some also choose to cast as The Baker's Wife when Hiccup or Jack Frost is chosen to be cast as The Baker. Much like the Baker's Wife, Elsa has a strong sense of independence and rebellion, especially when it comes to her ice powers. She can also be cast as Rapunzel, because people think she looks so similar to Rapunzel herself. Also because of Rapunzel AU. Princess Anna Some choose to cast her as Cinderella since Anna Kenddrick, who plays her in Into the Woods, looks visually similar to Anna. Most rather cast her as Little Red Riding Hood probably because of her cloak she wears when she's looking for her sister or to the fact that her adventure involves being outside her castle. A small number of people also like to cast her as The Baker's Wife. Unlike Anna in Frozen, after Cinderella finds her prince in Into the Woods ''she doesn't rely on him for anything and is more independent. But both do share their fondness for finding one, Most similarly both are trying to find their place in the world. When Cinderella was tormented by her stepsisters and stepmother to do all the chores she wishes for more in her life, to find her own way. Much like Anna, who had been shut out from her sister, who is also wanting to find her place in the world. '''Little Red Riding Hood' is very similar to Anna's innocence and adventure into coming into adulthood. When Anna has to search for her sister, she is faced with real dangers in life and must conquer them as Red did when it came to meeting the wolf. Anna's rebellious streak in the face of danger is very similar to The Baker's Wife. The Baker tells her to stay behind to protect her, like Kristoff and Hans, but she goes through with her adventure anyway. She can also be cast as Rapunzel because people think that her, Elsa, and Rapunzel might be cousins and that the do look similar. Along with the Rapunzel AU. Prince Hans If cast at all, he's cast as Cinderella's Prince. Most likely because of his vain personality. He can also be cast as Rapunzel's prince, because of Rapunzel AU. Astrid Hofferson She's commonly cast as The Baker's Wife when Hiccup is casted as the Baker. This can be due to her rebelliousness towards Hiccup or her independence. She can also be cast as Rapunzel, because of Hiccstrid and of the Rapunzel AU. Bunnymund If cast, he is cast as The Wolf. This is most likely because of his animal stature and humanistic nature, but his personality plays a major role as well. Like the Wolf, Bunnymund is seen as cunning and wise. Flynn Rider Usually cast as Rapunzel's Prince, they share a great deal of compassion unlike Cinderella's Prince. Reasons behind this could be that they were a couple in Tangled or that he has similar features to Prince Hans since his prince character is the brother to Cinderella's Prince. He can also be cast as Rapunzel's prince because of Tangled and because of Rapunzel AU. Hiro Hamada If cast at all, he's cast as Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk ''story. This is most likely due to his young age and his similar progression into adulthood. Much like Jack, Hiro must face consequences of his actions through out ''Big Hero 6 as he comes into adult hood. Hiro is also very carefree in his actions, but also suffers from a lack of knowledge outside of 'book smarts'. Tadashi Hamada Cast as Cinderella's Prince. Not much similarity with personality, but this can still be possible to fulfill the Tadahoney pairing when Honey Lemon is cast as Cinderella. Baymax Usually cast as The Cow when Hiro is cast as Jack due to his white color. Rarely, he can be cast as Cinderella's Mother's Spirit (an often forgotten character), which lived in a tree near her grave and is the reason that she is able to go to the Prince's Festival. Aunt Cass She is often cast as Jack's Mother when Hiro is cast as Jack. As in Big Hero 6, she would portray a motherly role towards Hiro. Honey Lemon When cast, if at all, usually it's as Cinderella. In personality, Honey Lemon is happy and optimistic which Cinderella shares. Another reason she is cast as Cinderella could come from her physical appearance. Much like Anna Kendrick, Honey Lemon is also slender and greenish eyes. Gogo Tomago Usually cast as Little Red Riding Hood. In the beginning of Into the Woods, Little Red is seen as brat and feisty, even stealing from the Baker and the Baker's wife. This is somewhat similar to Tomago when she is seen toying with Wasabi by stealing one of his wrenches after he had everything organized. Later, much like Red, she shows a bit more of her emotional side, hugging Hiro when he's upset. Jamie Bennett If cast, he is usually cast as Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk story. Much like Jack, Jamie is growing into adulthood, but instead of facing the consequences of his actions he actually became the solution to Jack Frost's actions in Rise of the Guardians. However, much like children his age and Jack, he has a very carefree spirit, which is actually how he became apart of the solution to making the children believe in the Guardians again. Kristoff Bjorgman If he's cast at all it's usually The Baker or the Wolf. Kristoff and the Baker share a warm-heartedness. When Anna is journeying to find her sister, against his better judgement, Kristoff comes along with her selflessly to help her and attempts to protect her by bringing her back to Hans when Elsa froze her heart. Other than his looks, Kristoff doesn't have many similarities between him and the Wolf. He can also be cast as Rapunzel's prince, because of the Rapunzel AU. Mor'du The demon bear is cast as The Wolf due to his animal nature. Mother Gothel She's commonly cast as The Witch most likely due to her appearance and her affiliation with Rapunzel. Much like the Witch in Into the Woods, she is the mother to Rapunzel, but the only difference is the Witch in Into the Woods cares more deeply for Rapunzel than Mother Gothel does in Tangled. She could be also casted for her ability to be wicked and/or persuasive much like the Witch. Pitch Black He is always cast as the Wolf if no one else is. This is probably because of his personality. While he and the Wolf can be misunderstood in their actions, Pitch also seems to have a certain dark appeal which fits this character perfectly. Stoick the Vast He is commonly cast as The Baker when Valka is cast as his Wife. Him and the Baker share a since of compassion, only wanting to protect both Hiccup and Valka from the possible dangers of being around dragons. Valka If cast, she usually reprises the Witch's role most likely due to her free spirited nature and her way with dragons, or the Baker's Wife, most likely due to her rebelliousness. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o2_500.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o10_r1_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o4_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o8_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o1_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o2_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o3_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o6_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o9_250.jpg tumblr_njizs0F3rJ1twa37ko1_1280.jpg 10990589_340486416150528_375728338_n.jpg Elsa as Cinderella.jpg|Elsa as Cinderella Hans as Cinderella's prince.jpg|Hans as Cinderella's Prince and Anna as Cinderella Into the woods cgi poster.jpg|Into the Woods CGI Poster Into the woods Tangled.png|I was only trying to be a good mother - The Witch from Into the Woods into_the_woods___disney_dreamworks_characters_by_lili_nyklova-d8od5hp.png &Изображение28.jpg INTO THE WOODS (AU) - Rapunzel And Cinderella By Lavearyn97.png INTO THE WOODS (AU) - Jack And Red Riding Hood By Lavearyn97.png INTO THE WOODS (AU) - Thorn Of Love By Lavearyn97.png e45f92692609521dd8cfffa4d71e961c.jpg A cow as white as anna kristoff by kingdomdance-d9ie1ou.png GIFs Jack as Cinderella's prince gif.gif Jack as Cinderella's prince gif 2.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 1.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 2.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 3.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 4.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 5.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 6.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 7.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 8.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 9.gif Into the Woods Flynn and jack frost 10.gif Fanart Tumblr nho846cXpf1tj1kgho1 1280.png Tumblr nhfwliydGW1r5avb2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nhikuxLsWH1r8ixzbo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o1_1280.jpg|Merida as Little Red tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o2_1280.jpg|Merida as Little Red meeting Pitch Black as the Wolf tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o5_1280.jpg|Elsa as Cinderella tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o6_1280.jpg|Kristoff as the Baker and Anna as the Baker's wife tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o7_1280.jpg|Elsa and Anna (Cinderella and The Baker's wife) tumblr_nkcor00j0T1sao5rho1_1280.png|Frozen characters Into the Woods JackxMerida.jpg|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): Jarida HiccupxJack Red Riding Hood.png|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack HiccupxJack Red Riding Hood 2.png|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack HiccupxJack Red Riding Hood 3.png|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack HIccupxJack Red Riding Hood 4.png|Into the Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack HiccupxJack Red Riding Hood 5.png|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack Jack as Cinderella's prince.png|Jack as Cinderella's Prince Hijack Into the woods.jpg|Jack as Cinderella's Prince and Hiccup as the Other Prince Videos *Into The Woods (CGI/Claymation) Trailer by JBBStudios *Into the Woods- Disney/Dreamworks CGI Trailer by ThalisWinterChillz *» into the woods trailer (cgi cartoons style: frozen, rotg, brave, tangled) | 11k subs by ForsakenWitchery *into the woods~ big four version by katherined *Into the woods~ Big Four Version~ Disney/Dreamworks trailer 2 by katherined *Into the Woods- CGI Trailer Disney/Dreamworks by TheROTBTFDMarvel ChristianFan *Your Fault MultiCrossover by Brixie Ann *Your fault | Into the woods ~ Non/Disney by Jack-loves Elsa Category:AUs Category:The Big Four